


With the flap of a wing

by ink2parchment



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Regulus Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink2parchment/pseuds/ink2parchment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what are you going to do?” Regulus didn’t look at her, and was nervously straightening his cuffs.<br/>“What I have to do. Become a spy for the order of the phoenix.”</p><p>A Regulus lives au in which he is the spy for the order, not Snape, and all the changes that come with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the flap of a wing

**Author's Note:**

> This AU would not leave me alone. I love Regulus and there was not enough about him in the books.  
> The title is a reference to the idea that one flap of a butterfly's wing can affect something much bigger. (Regulus being the butterfly)  
> Thanks to my beta rainbowchameleon.  
> Enjoy!  
> (Disclaimer: As much as I would wish Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights belong to their respective owners and I claim no legal rights to Harry Potter. This work is for fans enjoyment only.)

From a distance the man standing on the hillside looked imposing, a solitary figure un-ravaged by the violent winds that whipped around him. But as Albus looked closer it was clear that he was a boy, just barely of age.  
“Why have you called me, Regulus?” Dumbledore’s voice was quiet, but it carried far, with nothing but the man to stop it on the barren hillside. The boy jumped slightly, but when he spoke his voice was calm and even.  
“Because I have something for you.”

***

“Kreature, when I’ve drunk the potion replace the lockets, apparate out of here, okay?”  
“Yes, Master.”  
“And if I die, go back alone, destroy the locket and never tell my family about this. That’s an order Kreature.”  
“…Yes, Master”

***

“Would you like a sherbet lemon?” The question seemed to take the boy in front of him off guard and he blinked, before accepting the sweet. He didn’t eat it, just twisted the ends of the wrapper around his fingers.  
“The Dark Lord is evil,” Regulus looked startled at this, as though the words had been spoken without his permission, Albus raised an eyebrow, but made no move to speak.  
“I think I’ve known it for a while, despite what my parents said” the boy continued, eyes fixed on the sweet in his hands “my brother always told me… but it doesn’t matter now.” His eye’s now fixed on Dumbledore’s, piercing silver, and he said  
“Now I know how evil he truly is. And I want to help you stop him.”

***

Regulus and Kreature tumbled to the ground, dripping wet and panting. Narcissa stood up in shock then ran and knelt by Regulus’ side.  
“Cissa.” He slurred “You should’nt be here.” Then his eyes rolled backwards and he dropped limp.  
“Regulus!” She shouted. But it was too late, he had already lost consciousness. 

***

The locket lay on the desk in front of Regulus like a curse. Albus stood with his hands locked behind his back, facing the forbidden forest outside his window.  
“It is worse than I feared.” He turned and faced Regulus.  
“What I am to tell you must not leave this room.” He sighed, looking as if the weight of the world had been placed on his shoulders. “If what you say is true, If Lord Voldemort said that he ‘has done more than any mortal man’ then I fear that it may be more than just this locket that we need to find…”

***

Regulus awoke to the feeling of a gentle hand towelling his forehead with cool water. He opened his eyes to see Narcissa’s face above him.  
“Narcissa?” he croaked, his voice cracking with the dryness of his throat. Narcissa pursed her lips and drew her wand muttering a quick ‘aguamenti’ while pointing it at a cup. Regulus flinched, thinking for a moment that the cup would be empty. That he would be stuck, trying and failing to drink, just like before. But the cup filled and Narcissa helped him sit up with one hand on his back and with the other helped him drink. When the cup was empty she set it aside and gazed at him.  
“So I can explain…” Regulus began.  
“Don’t bother lying.” Snapped Narcissa, her eyes flashing. “Kreature told me what happened. Apparently he could only tell me if you survived, which I’m sure you thought you weren’t going to.” Regulus chuckled, smiling slightly.  
“That clever elf. If there’s a loophole to be found he always finds it.” Narcissa opened her mouth to speak, but before she could Regulus said, slightly louder. “And no, Cousin, I did not intend to die if I could help it. But I wasn’t sure I could.”  
“I’m glad you did.” She admitted quietly, taking his hand.  
“I’m glad I did too.”

***

Albus was stroking Fawkes with one finger and had his back to Regulus, who had his hand folded in his lap, his eyes vacantly staring at the phoenix.  
“You say you are willing to spy for me? Dumbledore asked. “To find out what you can and report it back, at risk of your own life? To make this mission the most important thing in your life?” Regulus looked down at his hands and swallowed.  
“I am.” Albus came and stood in front of him, eyes blazing.  
“Will you swear it?”  
“What?” Regulus started, bewildered at the sudden ferocity in the other man.  
“If I asked you to, would you swear it? Would you take the unbreakable vow?”  
Regulus was startled, but he agreed. The older man deflated, somehow looking the oldest Regulus had seen him.  
“Then that is what you must do. I will find Fabien Prewitt to seal the vow. He will also be the only other person to know you are on our side. No one else can know. This is imperative. Do you understand?” Regulus looked straight into those startling blue eyes.  
“I do.”

***

They were sitting side by side on a sofa.  
“So what are you going to do?” Regulus didn’t look at her, and was nervously straightening his cuffs.  
“What I have to do. Become a spy for the order of the phoenix.” Narcissa understood, she did, but she had to ask-  
“Regulus, are you sure?” He smiled at her words- if smiled was the word for it; it seemed to Narcissa to be more a mockery, a strange facsimile of the real thing, a small bitter twist of his lips.  
“Don’t worry, Cissa. I’ll be fine.” A pause. He couldn’t meet her eye. When the moment stretched, she stilled his hands with hers from where they had been nervously straightening his already perfect cuffs.  
“I know you’re going to obliviate me.” His eyes snapped to hers in an instant, and her answering smile was soft. “I wasn’t supposed to know, Reg; that much is evident. It’s safer for me- for us” She rested a hand on her stomach “If I don’t know. But you’re doing the right thing. Whatever I say after this, now, in this moment I know what you’re doing and it is right.” She hugged him where they sat then kissed him on the forehead. She drew back and looked him straight in the eye she said, as serious as she had ever been.  
“Good luck, Cousin.” He swallowed and nodded, drawing his wand.  
“I’m so sorry Cissa. Obliviate.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is still being written so updates will be sporadic. Please leave a comment to tell me what you think.


End file.
